


calling it quits

by dusty7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cheating, Crying, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Rain, Swearing, Thunder and Lightning, i don’t like this book LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty7/pseuds/dusty7
Summary: dream is in love with george, but unfortunately george has been in a relationship with someone for the past 5 months.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 34





	1. blind in more ways than one

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you’ve come here from my previous story thank you:) I’d just like to mention this takes place where george lives in america for the sake of plot.
> 
> i’m not the best at writing, but i had a pretty upsetting breakup a few weeks ago and i feel like venting through this story, which yeah i know that’s kind of pathetic but whatever. hope you enjoy!
> 
> i obviously don’t condone shipping real people, just the characters. if anyone in this wants me to take it down, i will.

So, here we are.

George is complaining about his girlfriend yet again. 

I never liked her personally, I always thought she wasn’t very good for George. their personalities don’t really mix and on top of that, shes just kind of strange, which is rich coming from me.

And I promise i’m not just saying that because of my feelings towards him.

Oh yeah, my feelings towards him.

George and I have been very close over the past couple of years, he even decided to move like 10 minutes away from me. It’s been fun watching him learn American “culture” if you can even call it that.

Recently though, ever since I started seeing him more, something about him just struck a nerve. He wasn’t perfect of course, but everything he did just melted me. 

For starters, he’s not that tall. At least in comparison to me anyways. I love poking fun at him for it, and he gets all flustered when I bring it up. 

Speaking of getting flustered, he hates when I flirt with him. He hides his face and puts his hand over my mouth so I can’t talk.

He’s always been very feisty. Knowing him for as long as I have though I know how to push his buttons.

But right now was not the time to do so, as he was venting about his girlfriend yet again.

”Shes acting like she’s above me, like my problems mean nothing but hers are so important. I wanna be there for her but it’s hard when her support isn’t on the table.”

my heart breaks every time George have to deal with that, he cares for her so much yet she does nothing in return, it pisses me off.

“why don’t you just break up with her?” I question

”it’s a small thing, I don’t wanna be rash.”

”but george small things can add up. you talk about the shit she does all the time.”

”can you please just trust my judgment? i really care for her.”

”but george-“ he cut me off.

”i’m going to bed now. goodnight dream.” he said, with an underlying cold tone.

”goodnight george.” I said with a sigh, I didn’t even get to finish my sentence before he hung up.

This is like a bi-weekly thing at this point. He calls, complains about his girlfriend, won’t take my advice.

I wish he’d wake up and see he’s not happy with her. Even if it’s not me. I really want what’s best for him.

Its hard when your judgment is being fucked with by a toxic asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is kinda short, it’s harder to right exposition then you’d think. i’ll try to update once a day, but no promises;)


	2. please don’t call again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george, dream and sapnap are hanging out, until george gets a phone call.

I didn’t sleep amazing last night. I woke up twice throughout the night, tossing and turning way too often. I vividly remember having a dream about george, although I don’t remember what it was about. 

I checked the time until it hit me that today Sapnap and George were coming over. this wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence, but regardless I didn’t want them to show up while I was in my pajamas and had unbrushed hair.

That being said I rolled out of bed with the least enthusiasm you could imagine, and over to my closet. I picked out some grey sweatpants with the florida gators logo on them, even though I wasn’t a huge fan. I put on a white t-shirt and tossed a black hoodie over it, which happened to be my merch.

Shortly after I finished getting dressed, I walked over to my bathroom on the other side of the hallway, stretching out my arms along the way. I promptly brushed my hair and teeth. 

I checked my phone while walking downstairs, patches meowing at the bottom step awaiting for me to fill her food bowl, only to notice I had gotten a text from sapnap. “20?” it read.

I knew what that meant, he was asking if he could come over in 20 minutes, which i responded to by double tapping the message and choosing the thumbs up reaction. 

right on queue, George called me right after, basically asking the same thing Sapnap had.

I don’t mind George calling. sure, it’s definitely unnecessary but I like hearing his voice, It’s really nice to listen to, as creepy as that might be interpreted. 

Shortly after, I finished my breakfast and George and Sapnap came knocking on the door.

”hey guys” I greeted with a yawn, I had only just woken up

”hey” they both pretty much said in unison.

...

the next few hours were pretty chill, we just kinda fucked around playing Minecraft and what not, made fun of George, had some laughs, the usual.

”Sapnap! Quit spawn killing. At least give me a chance!”

”Maybe if you weren’t colorblind, i’d consider it.”

George scoffed in response

“Dream, he’s making fun of my disability.”

I laugh,

”what do you want me to do about it?” I ask giggling.

”stop him! you own the server don’t you? put that access to creative to use.”

”y’know what, maybe I will.”

”thank y- DREAM!”

I burst out laughing. I was copy and pasting ‘/kill GeorgeNotFound’ over and over, everytime he respawned. 

“Dream please!” George pleaded

”only if you say I love you.” 

George went red, but was interrupted by a call. 

“sorry, it’s Rayne, I’ve got to take this.” he said, walking out of the room with a more serious look on his face.

I didn’t think to much of it, I instead went to tormenting Sapnap since George wasn’t playing anymore.

We continued this for a couple more minutes, until George returned to the room with a very odd look on his face, almost if he was about to cry.

“i’ve gotta go guys, sorry. I had fun” he said, clearly trying to force a smile there at the end.

”are you okay?” I said.

“everything is fine” George said looking away, before swiftly leaving. 

Me and Sapnap both shared the same look. we both knew how his girlfriend could be. 

We felt sorry for him. We wanted to help but we’ve given him plenty of warnings. He was digging his grave at this point.

it was only down to a matter of when he’d notice it for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you’re enjoying the story so far, i don’t know exactly what i want to do with this but i have a clearer image in my head then i did with my last story


	3. around the block

After George had left, it put a bit of a damper on the rest of the evening.

”I feel bad for him.” I said, breaking the silence

”I do too but we’ve done all we can do. he needs to notice it for himself, as much as I hate to say that.” Sapnap said with a sigh

”But it’s hard, his judgment is being clouded by her. It’s a lot harder to see the problem when you’re in it.”

”That’s true, but we’ve also given our perspective plenty of times. I think he knows deep down that she’s not good for him but just doesn’t wanna admit it. Maybe he thinks she’ll change or something?”

”She won’t” I mumbled

We both paused for a second after I said that

”Do you think we should check up on him?”

”yeah” I replied as I pulled out my phone

“hey, is everything alright?” I texted

”yeah”

“can you call?”

”sure, just give me a minute”

**Incoming call from:** **George**

I answered.

”hello?”

”hey” George said, his voice breaking

”are you sure you’re okay?”

”i’m fine, Rayne just didn’t know I had left and got upset with me.” 

“why does it sound like you’re crying?”

”i’m not” George said, clearly lying 

I didn’t really know how to respond after that.

“ok, if you’re sure you’re okay, i’m gonna go now.”

”alright, cya.”

”bye Georgie, love you.”

**Call Ended**

“Is he okay?” Sapnap asked, he couldn’t hear what happened on the call.

“I fucking hate his girlfriend.”

Sapnap hit his head on the table softly before saying 

“Trust me dude, I do too. I think i’m gonna head home now.”

”alright, thanks for coming” I sighed

”thanks for having me” Sapnap said, sadly before walking out the door.

...

the whole rest of the day, all that was on my mind was George. I’m sick of hearing him complain about his girlfriend and do nothing about it. He hasn’t been the same since he got with her.

I walked up to my room, before flopping down on my bed. Patches followed me up, Jumping on with me. 

I held her in my lap, her purrs drowning out everything else.

”he’s so dumb!! yes he is!!” I said, in a baby voice

“when will he wake up? I don’t know!!” I said to the cat in an overly cheery tone. 

I then looked over to my desk, to see a little enderman plush he had gifted to me for Christmas a couple months ago. I placed patches down before getting up to go grab it.

I held it in my hands very carefully, as if it was a china figure.

I looked into the plushes lifeless eyes, thinking of George. I held it close to my chest before walking back to my bed, clutching it even closer. I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep.


	4. rain rain go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected visitor arrived at Dreams house.

The weather was very harsh tonight. I had woken up only a few hours later after falling asleep. I climbed out of bed before noticing the enderman plush on the ground. I quickly picked it up before delicately placing back on my desk, the place it normally was.

I went downstairs to go get some water, I was scrolling through twitter until I heard a knock on the door followed by a strike of lightning.

I cautiously tip-toed over to the front, not to make any noise. I look through the peep hole, only to see a small boy with brown, wet hair. 

“George?!” I yelled, before flinging the door open.

The poor boy was soaked. He looked up at me with an embarrassed look before sheepishly saying 

“can I come in?”

I cleared the way quickly as an indication he could come inside. He stepped inside, onto the mat. I then shut the door.

”what are you doing here?” I practically shouted. I didn’t wanna alarm him, but I was also extremely confused as to why he was here at 1:00AM. 

His teeth chattered,

”I don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

”That’s fine that’s- Oh my god you must be freezing!” I said, frantically.

”Do you wanna take a shower?” I questioned

”Are you crazy? there’s a thunderstorm. What if I die?” 

“oh, right.” I said, thinking for a moment.

”Stay here, i’ll be right back”

I went upstairs with a slight jog, going over to my dresser. I pulled out a t-shirt, some joggers, and my hoodie, it would definitely be too big for George but I couldn’t let him keep those wet clothes on.

I went downstairs again, practically skipping steps before holding out the clothes for him, prompting him to take them.

He looked up at me, his face turning red.

”For me?”

”No, for Sapnap.” I said, sarcastically before giggling

“Dream you don’t have to do that”

”George your clothes are soaking. Just take it”

”they’ll be too big-“

”George.” I cut him off, before giving him a look

He gave me an embarrassed smile, before reluctantly taking my clothes and going to the bathroom.

In the meantime, I took out some blankets and tossed them on the couch. I decided me and George were gonna have a movie night.

I heard the click of the bathroom door open, before George stepped outside. The clothes were huge on him, he looked adorable. I held back my laughter.

I waved for him to come over here, he looked at the couch and then immediately back at me. 

“what’s this?” he questioned

“we’re having a movie night” I said cheerfully 

“at 1 o’clock in the morning?” he said, his accent really shining through

”do you have any better ideas?”

George paused, trying to think of something to do, until he sat down on the couch in defeat.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked

”not really, unlike you I wasn’t sitting outside in the rain.”

”fair- are you making popcorn?” he asked, cutting himself off, hearing the popping noise coming from the microwave

“why yes I am” I said, turning around and giving a devilish smile to him.

I walked over to the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table before I took a seat next to George. I was scrolling through netflix, asking him what he wanted to watch until a loud boom of lightning echoed throughout the house. George flinched, and then whimpered.

I gave him a concerned look and said “Do you not like thunderstorms?”

he shook his head no, looking at me with a slightly worried expression before inching towards me. 

I felt bad for him, admittedly I didn’t really know what to do, so i wrapped my arms around him before pulling him in. His head rested on my chest 

We stayed that way for a minute or two until he eventually pulled away, but scooting towards me, until our shoulders were touching. 

I couldn’t help but smile

We scrolled through movie options for a little while until settling on Mary and the Witches Flower.

We laughed the whole night, enjoying the movie, the popcorn, and each other’s presence. it’s been awhile since i’ve seen George like this. cheerful, giggling, basically how he acted before he got with Rayne.

Mary and the Witches Flower is probably my new favorite movie now.

We fell asleep next to each other when the movie ended.


	5. early morning argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream get into a heated conversation discussing george’s relationship

Last night was magical. I hadn’t seen George like that in awhile. I still don’t know why he came over, but if he doesn’t wanna bring it up, I won’t press him for it. I’ll bet you anything it has something to do with Rayne though.

we both woke up at about 8:30, George’s phone was blowing up with notifications. He rolled over to look at it only to notice he had like 50 missed texts from Rayne, and on top of that like 13 missed calls. 

I saw the color drain from his face as he realized he messed up

”Dream I’ve got to go, can you drive me home?” He asked

”Did you not bring your car?” 

“obviously not, I was soaking when I got here, remember?”

”right.”

I paused

”Why are you in such a rush to get back?”

“it’s Rayne”

”Why can’t she wait? is there seriously something happening or is she just being possessive.” I half questioned

”Shes not possessive..” George whispered, his voice trailing off

“George anytime you’re gone for longer then an hour she flips out and yells at you.”

George couldn’t make eye contact.

”She has no reason not to trust you, can’t you see that?”

George leaned over, hiding his face in his hands.

”You can’t keep expecting her to come around, I know you care for her but-“

”Look I get it alright? I know you and Sapnap don’t like her and I’ve tried to understand why. But seriously? you don’t need to lecture me. I’m an adult and I can make choices on my own without being nagged by you guys.”

I was kind of speechless. George hadn’t ever really snapped like that before, I hated seeing him like that.

”George, I promise we’re just looking out for you-“

”But the thing is Dream is I don’t need you to. I’m an adult.”

”Shes fucking manipulative George. She’s awful, How can you not see that?” I said, desperate for him to come around

George didn’t really have a rebuttal

“You’re too good for her, George. I hate telling you this but you’re not the same when you’re thinking of her. You’re one of the most caring people I know and I hate seeing you being brought down by her. You don’t deserve that, you deserve someone who will treat you right. Please understand that. I just want you to be happy. Do yourself a favor and just end things with her, okay?” 

George’s facial expression morphed from anger, to more of a worried look

”I’ll consider it.” he said before getting up and walking towards the door.

“George wait!” I called out, I didn’t want him to leave on this note.

I grabbed his arm, he turned around with a confused expression, my arms slowly wrapped around his body. I rested my head on his then softly said 

“I love you, Georgie.”

he hesitated for a moment, but then quickly wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I didn’t wanna ever let go of him, I wish his stupid girlfriend moved to Africa or something, then I wouldn’t have to deal with her. That way I could enjoy this moment forever. 

“I love you too” he quietly replied

...

I drove George home. As much as it pained me to, as much as I wanted to keep him here, he told me he’d think about ended things. All I could do was hope he’d seriously follow through.

The realization hit me pretty quick that even if George hypothetically broke up with her, that doesn’t mean he’ll like me. The thought of that stung. Hell, I’m not even sure if he liked guys

Hes always acted differently around me, that’s something I have noticed. No one else can make his cheeks flush like I can, and it’s something I take pride in. I would say he sends mixed signals if it wasn’t for his bitch of a girlfriend 

I read an article online actually about how the best way to get someone to think about you is to send mixed signals. From firsthand experience, i’d say that’s accurate.

Regardless of my feelings, I want to do what’s best for George. Even if it’s not me, and as long as it isn’t Rayne, my support is on the table.

I love him, I want him to be happy

Even if it kills me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i kinda hate the second half of this chapter, but i’ve noticed most of the time I make my chapters really short which feels kind of boring. i have a pretty good vision for what the climax is gonna be so hopefully that’ll be longer, these chapters aren’t meant to be filler but i don’t want this to feel like everything is going by too quick.


	6. road trip

it’s been a couple days since George had come over. We called every night, no new news on his girlfriend. I’m honestly not surprised but I had my fingers crossed. 

I had discussed this with Sapnap, he didn’t have much faith in George either unfortunately. 

I slumped down on the couch, reminiscing of when George was placed beside me which watching movies.

it was probably one of the most fun nights i had in awhile to be honest. George was himself for once.

I cant stop thinking about it.

I cant stop thinking about George.

I decided to give him a call.

the phone rang for a couple of seconds until I heard George on the other end.

”hello?”

“hii” 

“is everything alright?”

“yeah, just wanted to hear your voice”

”aww, miss me?” George said with a giggle

”well I would phrase it like THAT,” I said, a little embarrassed

”I dunno, wanting to hear my voice? sounds like you missed me quite a bit” George said, rather confidently.

”you’re so dumb.” I was flustered

”but i’m right”

I listened to the tone of his voice very carefully, I know George very well and it wasn’t like him to talk like that. The raspy tone paired with the volume of his voice made me crazy. I thought I knew how to push his buttons, but shit he knows how to push mine.

”Dream?” 

shit, I had been silent that whole time

”yes?”

“looks like I found out how to shut you up.” 

Georges sentence was laced with mischief. you could hear his grin through the phone.

”did not.”

”explain what that was then” his voice reminding me of charcoal in a grill, in a good way. it was crisp.

”I just didn’t know how to respond, that’s all”

”still got you to be quiet though, regardless of the reason.” he stated casually

”you’re awfully confident today.” I said, switching the subject

”am I now?” his voice bubbling

”Yeah, as far as I was aware, you had a girlfriend”

He paused.

”maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

My heart lit up. Did he finally do it? Was this his way of telling me he finally broke up with her?

”wait, did you break up with her?” I said, no longer playing around

”oh, um no.” He said nervously, with an awkward laugh following. 

My expression dropped. He got my hopes up. I know he didn’t mean to, but it hurt regardless. He didn’t even know the full reason it made me upset that they were still together.

”shit, she’s home. I’ve gotta go.”

”oh okay, cya.”

That’s why he was so confident. He didn’t have her listening. 

I barely got to finish my sentence before he hung up. I let my phone drop out of my hand, it bounced on the couch cushion before steadily coming to a stop. I leaned back, placing my hands on my face.

I love him, but he’s stupid.

I wish I could talk to Sapnap about this, but I don’t want him to take it the wrong way. 

I often wonder if i’m being selfish.

George is in relationship, and he has been for some time now. If he was truly unhappy, he would have probably left. Maybe i’m the possessive one. He said it himself, he’s an adult, I should trust his judgment. 

I don’t wanna deal with this right now. 

I left out plenty of food and water for patches. I wasn’t gonna leave for long, but I wanted to separate myself for a bit to clear my head. I lived alone but I thought separating myself would make me not associate with George.

I packed up a few pieces of clothing, practically chucking them in my bag. other than that I took my laptop and phone as well.

I then hopped into my car, and drove to a hotel about 25 minutes away.

Hopefully this ends up being the right decision.


	7. I should call him

I had been driving for about 15 minutes until I arrived at the Hilton. I checked in then proceeded to the elevator, grasping the keycard the woman at the lobby gave me. I flipped it over for my room number, 308.

I arrived on the third floor hastily making my way towards the door, then swiping my card. I pulled the heavy door open before marveling at the room. 

It smelled of linen and lavender, the scent almost aromatic. 

I took a deep breath in before gently letting down my backpack, my eyes still wandering the room.

I had always enjoyed hotels, there was something comforting about them. Maybe it was positive association, or maybe there just wasn’t a reason, but regardless I always enjoy them.

I held my hands against the wall as I kicked off my shoes, using my other foot as balance. I kept them by the front door, right next to each other.

I walked over to the thermostat, turning it down to 62. Some might say it was cold, but personally I enjoyed it. 

I crouched over to my bag on the floor before pulling out my laptop, there was a slight sizzle you could hear as the laptop rubbed against the backpack.

I walked over to my desk, placing down the laptop. I opened twitter and scrolled for a couple of minutes before pulling out my headphones and going to netflix. 

I selected Criminal Minds, I wasn’t super into it or anything but it was a nice background show sometimes. 

While it started, I got up and headed over to the mini kitchen a couple feet away. I scanned for something to eat, before noticing a coffee machine. 

I put the water in the container, before placing the small plastic cup underneath. Then I put the coffee itself in the slot in the front. 

Im not a huge coffee drinker myself, I’m much more partial to other means of caffeine but hey, i’m in a hotel so I might as well take advantage of the free stuff here. 

The only reason I knew how to do make the coffee was actually because of Sapnap. The first time we had met up while he still lived in texas, I insisted I didn’t need help, but ended up screwing it up and burning my hand on the water. He ended up taking over and doing the rest for me.

I wished I hadn’t brought that up. I didn’t mean to but it made me think of George. I know he’s not a huge coffee drinker either.

After that, the looming idea of calling George was present for the rest of the evening. Normally I wouldn’t have minded, but I came here for a reason. To get my mind _off_ of George, not to keep thinking of him. 

I was getting into the start of the episode, where they actually start doing the detective stuff when I heard the coffee machine ding.

I shuffled over before carefully taking the cup out, trying not to burn my hand. I placed in all the sugar, and the powder creamer. I didn’t even know powdered creamer existed until now.

I put in all the sugar and creamer available but it was still a little bitter for my taste. The one thing I really loved about coffee though was the smell. It warmed the room with a cozy scent, making it feel more at home.

I sat back down, grabbing a blanket before sipping away at my coffee and watching my show.

...

A couple hours had passed, I had been binge watching my show for awhile until I had passed out on the bed. 

That’s when I got a phone call.

I had assumed it was spam, so I let it ring. However, the person called back. I turned it off this time.

This repeated for a little while until I finally decided to check who the caller ID was

**_8 Missed calls from: George_ **

fuck.

I immediately called back.

”hello?!” I said, a bit frantically.

”C-clay, please pick me up. I need you”

There was yelling in the background.

George was crying.

I shuddered as he used my real name, it didn’t happen very often. Only really when George was mad at me or something.

I hadn’t remembered hearing George cry up until that point, But he sounded really upset.

”I-I’m not home right now, what’s going on?”

“Clay please get over here as soon as you can, I’ll fill you in on what happened later” His voice breaking

”Are you in danger?”

At this point I was super worried, I knew Rayne was toxic but I didn’t think she’d ever hurt him physically. 

“n-not really” he said, choking back sobs

I was semi-relieved, although ‘not really’ wasn't very assuring, he didn’t flat out say yes.

“please hang tight, i’ll try to be there in like 25 minutes, can you wait that long?”

I didn’t get a response for a couple of seconds, but I did hear him doing something

”George?” 

“I’m walking over.” 

“It’s way too cold you can’t-“ 

“I cant stay here”. His tone was very clear. 

I didn't really know how to respond.

”just meet me at your house okay? please hurry.”

**Call ended**

I tried calling back but got no answer.

I ran out of the room with nothing but my keys, phone, and room card. 

I didn’t know what was going on but i’ve never seen George like that.

I didn’t have time to wait on the elevator, I practically jumped down the stairs before running out of the building.

I swung the door open before remembering how cold it was. This is the weather that George was walking in, I needed to hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I haven’t updated for awhile, school’s been kicking my ass and on top of that I haven’t had a lot of motivation. I’ll try to get the next couple of chapters out by today or tomorrow


	8. history repeats itself

I drove literally as quick as I could, thank god I didn’t get pulled over.

I kept trying to call back George to keep him on the line and make sure he was okay, but he kept declining, so my only opinion was to keep driving. 

I was about 3 minutes away when I starting hearing small pops.

I pretty quickly came to the realization that it was rain. I turned on my windshield wipers, not taking it into consideration too much.

Then I heard thunder, George hates thunder.

The realization hit me that he was standing outside on a cold, rainy, night, during a thunderstorm.

He’s probably terrified

”george please hold on” I muttered

I finally got to my neighborhood, speeding through.

I got close to my house when I saw a drenched boy, face red and crying, about 30 feet away

I swung my car door open, not bothering to shut it. I sprinted at full speed towards george, the cold wind hitting my face

that didn’t matter right now though.

George with his arms crossed and shivering. He was shuffling towards me, attempting to stay warm. I wish he had just waited.

”GEORGE” I yelled

he started breaking down even more. he slowly started crumbling downwards, as if he wasn’t able to stand anymore

Before he hit the ground, I practically jumped on him, pulling him in, his face resting against my chest. I held my hand against the back of his head, rubbing my thumb back and forth. 

I could feel him crying on me, it broke my heart hearing that

He then proceeded to wrap both his arms around my back, leaning in even more.

Suddenly, he pushed me off.   
  


“c-clay, i’m so so sorry.” he said, choking on his tears.

My heart dropped a little and I was confused, I didn’t know why he was apologizing.

”for what?” I said, slightly hesitantly

”I didn’t listen to you, r-rayne, shes awful. she’s a m-monster.”

It really hurt hearing that. He had been defending her for so long yet she finally did something horrendous enough to push him over the line and admit that for himself. 

Don’t get me wrong, i’m grateful he came to the realization, but it hurt knowing what that meant.

”can you tell me what happened?”

“can we go inside first?”

”of course of course.”

I stood up, holding my hand out for George, his hand glistening in the streetlight from the rain, he grabbed it, and I yanked him back up, holding his hand the whole time. 

We both then walked back to my car to get my keys and headed inside.

I let him cool off a little before trying to let him explain, and while getting on the blanket it reminded me of the night we shared not to long ago.

Once we were both dried off and warm, we sat down.

”she- she cheated on me.”

My eyes widened. The fucking audacity to cheat on him was baffling. I was seriously ready to drive over and beat her ass.

”she WHAT?” I yelled, trying not to be too loud as to not startle George.

”She had admitted to it a couple months ago, she said it was a one off thing while she was drunk and it wouldn’t happen again. But tonight, I came home and saw them in bed. She didn’t even seem sorry, She told me I should have seen this coming. Then she said I should leave, and that ‘that’s life’. That’s when I called you.” He muttered, not being able to make eye contact

Okay, a lot to unpack here. First off, She had cheated before and he didn’t tell me?

Second, what the fuck type of response was that? He walks in on her cheating and she kicks HIM out?

“George, I’m so sorry. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to, but, may I ask why you didn’t tell me she cheated the first time.” I tried not to sound mad, but I was deep down. mostly with Rayne, but also a little with George; Why didn’t he tell me?

”I.. well. um-“

”you didn’t want me being mad?” I cut him off

”well partially but there’s actually another reason.”

I stayed quiet.

”I think.. I think I started to develop feelings for one of my friends... It wasn’t fair for me to get mad at her while I also wasn’t completely loyal... so I let it slide.” he whispered

I could feel my heart sink. The air was thick, and heavy. So much tension you could choke.

”who- who do you have feelings for..?” I questioned

I think he noticed I was hurt, but couldn’t articulate why.

That’s when his eyes started to water again.

”i’m sorry- you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to-“

”Clay i’m in love with you.” He locked eyes with me for the first time this night.

He said that with no hesitation. Like everything he’d been meaning to say, every bottled up emotion, all pent up feelings spilling out into one sentence which from an outside perspective meaning nothing, but to me, that sentence was my fuel. One gorgeous sentence.

He picked at his thumbs, his right hand starting to bleed. Lightning struck, he trembled but maintained eye contact.

”George I-

I love you too”

His eyes were wide.

I stepped towards him, placing my left hand on his hip before looking down at the shorter boy. 

“can I?”

He looked up at me, slightly nervous. Before I got response, He stood on his tiptoes, locking his lips with mine. 

I quickly got used to it, shutting my eyes and placing my other hand on his face playing with his hair.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, and the other on my face as well. 

I then took his hand and held it in mine before gently pulling away, smiling at the older boy.

”I love you George.”

Lightning struck.

”I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone actually read these?
> 
> either way, I dont think many people are reading this story but I had fun writing it and lowkey venting but that’s besides the point <33 
> 
> i think i’ll do one more chapter, maybe 2 but the story is basically over so


	9. patience rewards

I was awoken by my phone alarm on the wooden coffee table in front of me. I grunted as I leaned over to turn it off, wondering why I was on the couch.

As my eyes adjusted, I noticed George on the couch next to me, his eyes peacefully closed and his hair fluffy. Somehow undisturbed by the alarm. 

Then, the events of last night hit me like a truck. My eyes widened, trying to remember if it was all just a dream.

I thought about it, pondering for a solid minute or two, driving myself crazy and not wanting to wake George to ask.

Now to be fair, I don’t remember anything else happening that night, meaning it couldn’t have been a dream.

But what if it was just late? I don’t normally remember things when it’s really late. I couldn’t remember it that well either. it was a blur up until we kissed.

I pressed my index finger against my lip, craving that feeling again, if it even didn’t happen a first time.

I heard a loud exhale next to me.

”hi Clay” his voice was raspy, due to only just waking up.

“hi georgie.” he blushed at the nickname, turning away

he sat up

”so um, what are we now?”

”what do you mean?”

”oh god, was it just a dream?” he looked embarrassed, looking down and hiding his face

I think that answers my question

“no no, last night, we...” I trailed off, we both exchanged looks.

”so does that make us...” george said, not finishing his sentence.

I pressed my lips against his, confirming it was most certainly not a dream. He titled his head before throwing his arms around my shoulders and attempting to sit up.

God, I love this boy so much

I pulled away, a huge smile taking over my face.

”w-why are you smiling?” he was blushing

”because you’re adorable.” I placed my hand on his cheek, and he leaned his head into it.

”can.. can I tell you something?” he said, seemingly a bit nervous.

”sure” I removed my hand

”well, while Rayne and I were together, I developed feelings for you. I felt really guilty about it, since I was already in a relationship, so I tried repressing my feelings, while also trying to convince myself Rayne was still a good person and that I loved her...”

he trailed off, looking up to me with a worried expression

”go on” I said softly.

he exhaled before continuing”

”...But after I had made such an attempt to make things work out between me and her, she just had no remorse and I caught her on with someone else. She didn’t even seem to care that I found out, just told me I had it coming for not being there for her, and not taking the first time she cheated to heart.”

He paused again before going on, wiping his eyes

”After all the effort I made to make things work between us, trying to convince my friends and even myself that she was good for me, she couldn’t even slightly return the favor. I feel used honestly.”

I took a second to process all of that. It was a lot for George to be going through, and they were together.

”George- Im so so sorry.” I held his hand. Looking into his eyes. He looked on the verge of tears.

”why..why didn’t you break up with her the first time she cheated?” 

he looked away.

”erm, well it’s because I had feelings for you. I wasn’t mad at first because I wasn’t exactly loyal either, and even though I didn’t act on it, I wasn’t entirely innocent..”

”how long ago was that?” 

“about 2 months ago.”

I hesitated, we both liked each other that whole time and didn’t even know.. but that didn’t matter now.

”George, i’m really happy you’re not with her anymore, and I feel like I should say i’m not saying that just so you’re with me, but because I wanted you to be happy. She wasn’t good for you George, and i’m sorry that’s what it took for you to realize.”

He looked up at me, with an expression I couldn’t really read.

”I love you Clay”

A sentence that really caught me off guard. George was always so adamant about not saying it, but finally did.”

”I love you too”

...

We dated for about a month before telling our friends and family. It was generally well received.

Sapnap was especially excited. He never said anything to me before, but he told us he knew we had feelings for each other.

After awhile we even ending up moving in to together, although it wasn’t much of a difference since George practically stayed here every day. 

It was exciting seeing him move his stuff here though, and him getting to sleep in my bed everyday.

I was never more happy then when I was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i’m so sorry that i’ve been shit about updating this, and especially to the 5 of you who have this bookmarked.
> 
> but anyways, i hope you all enjoyed:)) this was a bit more personal to me so if you made it this far, thank u:)


End file.
